once upon a shinobi
by angelsakurat2
Summary: After the 4th shinobi war naruto dies by the hand of his supposed friend, Sasuke. He is given another chance in life as a new person in a new world. Feminaru(Emma Swan)x Regina maybe harem.
1. Chapter 1

**"**human"

**"demon"**

**"****_dieties"_**

Prologue

The Fourth Shinobi War is almost over with Madara defeated with the help of the redeemed Obito. But then Kaguya appeared. With the help of the gifts from the Sage of Six Paths, Naruto and Sasuke sealed her away. A supposedly redeemed Sasuke began to attack Naruto. There fight bought them to the valley of the end.

After there battle with Kaguya, both are tired and used there signature moves to finish it. But this time Naruto is not bringing Sasuke back to the village.

RASENGAN!

CHIDORI!

The attacks clashed, with a white light enveloping them and the area around them.

Sasuke died instantly with the rasengan going through his heart, Naruto is not far behind him. His Uzamki blood and Kurama keeps him alive longer. Kurama then decides to talk to him one last time.

'mindscape'

Naruto is on the ground looking at his friend and brother figure, Kurama.

"**Well Kit you did it you saved the world and achieved your goal in getting recognition."**

Naruto continues to look at Kurama and begins to smile cause he realized he has not regrets on his life and realized Kurama was right. "Thanks Kurama"

The foxed huffed and looks at his container and realized that Naruto was not the only one there.

Kurama becomes shocked on who is present. There right behind Naruto is the shinigami. Naruto notices this reaction.

"What with the stupid face Kurama." **Shut up Naruto and the reason that I am shocked is because behind you is the Shinigami!"** Naruto turns to look and is shocked but he isn't called the most unpredictable ninja for nothing.

Naruto turns to the Shinigami and raises his hand to a two finger salute saying "Yo!" Kurama faceplants and the Shinigami chuckles at this reaction.

"**What are you doing Kit that is the Shinigami and all you have to say is 'yo' what is wrong with you. He came here to take your soul because you are about to dies because of the stupid Uchiha" **"Well what am I going to say you stupid fox."** "What did you say you stupid blonde."** "you heard me"

The Shinigami continues to watch this interaction with a sweatdrop. He coughs to get there attention. Both of them turns to look at the shinigami.

"_**the Kyuubi is right I am the shinigami, but I am not here to take you soul." **_Naruto and Kurama looks confused with this statement. "Then what are you hear for if not to take my soul." Kurama is also thinking the same thing.

The Shinigami laughs and replies. **_"I am hear to tell you that it was not your time to die yet so I am here to give you a second chance in life in a new dimension."_** Both are shocked at this statement. **_"In this new world you there will no chakra present and unlike the Elemental Nations the technology in this world is more advanced, but there is very little nature." _**Kurama and Naruto got over their shock and continues listening. **_" As a human of that world you would not have your chakra anymore, but you will regain it and your memory at a certain time in you 28_****_th_****_ year. Kami, Yami, and I have decided to let Kurama to be with you in this new world. He would still be tied to you and you are still able to use his power, but he will have his own body."_**

Kurama and Naruto are happy with this news because Naruto would not lose his friend and Kurama was happy because he didn't want to leave his kit by himself in this new world. Both readily agrees to this but the Shinigami has one more thing to say.

"_**Naruto you would live in this world but you were born in another world that is based on fairy tales and Kurama would be asleep in the modern world until your 5**__**th**__** birthday you would be reunited again."**_ Kurama accepts this with a nod, because he would still be with his kit again. **_"Naruto you would not know who Kurama really is, but you would feel a connection with him. Kurama I must warn you that you cannot talk until he remembers everything his life in the Elemental Nations." _**Shinigami is finished talking and Naruto and Kurama decides to talk over this offer.

"**Kit take this offer."** Naruto is thinking this is great, but he is thinking about his parents and how he will not see them soon. _**"Oh and Naruto if you are thinking about your parents you can talk to them."**_ A bright light shines and Minato and Kushina steps out looking confused about what is happening. Naruto begins to cry and runs up to them. All three of them have a tearful reunion and Naruto informs them of what the Shinigami is offering.

"Sochi,you should take this offer and live the life you were suppose to have." Your mother is right son you should take this offer and know both of us are proud of you." Naruto stops crying and smiles fox like grin. "And you! Fox better look after my sochi or a I will use thousand years of death on you." Kurama pretends not to be scared on the surface, but he is freaking out on the inside. **"You don't have to tell me that you loudmouth tomato."** Minato had to hold Kushina back from not attacking him. While Kurama smirks at her.

Naruto and Kurama turns back to the Shinigami and nods. As the Shinigami starts the process. Naruto turns to Kurama.

"Well Kurama I guess I will see you later." **"Yeah Kit see you later."** Both smiles fondly at the other. As both of them disappears Kushina and Minato waves bye to the pair as they disappears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**28 Years Later**

This is not her year first her son shows up to her apartment on her 28th birthday claiming that she is the savior to break the curse the Evil Queen cast on the people from the Enchanted Forest.

It was suppose to be a normal day for Emma Swan. She is a stunning blonde with gorgeous emerald eyes. All her life she has been running from because of her experience in the foster system. She stopped running when she met Henry and Regina Mills and came to Storybrooke, Maine. In this time on the surface she developed a love hate relationship with Regina, but the inside Emma is attracted to Regina, but she believes does not feel the same way and settles for friendship. After the curse is broken, saving Henry from Neverland, and defeating Zeleana, she comes back from the past with Hook and a stranger.

Emma still has feelings for Regina with only her parents knowing her feelings for the Evil Queen and is heartbroken that she is with Robin, but decides to hide her feelings under a mask and force herself to move on. All her life she feels that someone is watching out for her and her constant need to train in mix martial arts is confusing for her because she never had these feelings before her 12th birthday.

As Emma is relaxing in the crowded Granny's, Regina walks in with Robin and Roland. Emma feels heartbroken because the women she is in love with is with another.

Emma .

Another day at Granny's, and it is really crowded in here after the defeat of Zeleana. Why do I still feel depress about Regina and Robin being together I accepted that Regina will never return my feelings. I just watched her walk in with Robin and I do not want to ruin this happiness. I never did like Robin I and it is not because he is with Regina, I can't get the feeling that he will break her heart soon.

Why is he shocked looking at the stranger that Hook and I brought back from the past. Why is he looking at her like he seen a ghost and why does Regina look heartbroken? Oh no I brought Robin's wife back and I ruined her happiness just like my mom did.

My heart hurts cause I hurt her, I know that she will be angry with me, but it still does not prepare for the pain. She is walking up to me with an angry expression. As she begins to yell at me I can't help that my heart is beginning to break piece by piece. But I kept the pain absent from my face. When she says her next words I feel like something is going to happen.

"You ruined my life!" with the site of tears in her eyes and the words I am beginning to see black until everything goes dark. The last thing I see is a red fox looking at me.

Regina P.O.V.

I watched surprise as Emma begins to fall and I feel concern in my heart for her, but I don't know why. I should hate her for ruining my happy ending, but my heart hurts when I look at her on the floor in a dead like state. Then suddenly I felt an ominous presence that made everyone in the diner freeze, as one everyone looks to the orange fox next to the fallen body of Emma Swan.

"What are you?" and "Get away from her." from several people in the diner. The fox continues to ignore them while I observer the strange fox with nine tails.

"**SHUT UP! I am trying to help her." **Then everything becomes silent and stare in shock because of the talking fox. While I was processing this I look at Emma and can't help from feeling the tightening in my chest from Emma just lying there on the floor. Henry walks up to it and stares at it.

"**Why are helping my mom and what are you?"** I began to wonder the same thing and so is everyone in the diner the fox glances at Henry.

The fox sighs, but answers anyway. **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but in your language I am called the nine-tail fox. And I am the Kit's partner and guard until she remembers."** Everyone is confused by this statement.

I hear myself ask, why does she feel immense power radiating off him, which easily defeats mine and the Dark One's magic.

"**Well aren't you smart I understand why she pays attention to you. And let me say this I only answer questions from the boy and the short hair one wearing heels."**

Everyone in the diner grumbles, while Red and Granny looks intrigue at the talking fox. Henry decided to speak while Regina is in shock from Emma fainting and confused about the tightness she feels in her heart about this.

"What happen to my mom and who or what are you." Kurama chuckles. **"Straight to the point. Well I answer who I am first. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the strongest of the nine bijuu. The Bijuu are a mass of chakra entities, there are nine of them by the count on how many tails each of them have. It ranges from 1 to 9 being the strongest. The tailed beast originate from the Juubi, a primordial god. The Juubi caused many destruction, until the Sage of Six Paths defeated by sealing it into himself by becoming the first Jinchuuriki, or in your language the Power of the Human Sacrifice. When the Sage realizes when he dies the Juubi will be released, so he decided to split the beast into 9 different beast which becomes the Bijuu."**

From the expressions of everyone here they are shocked by these news, but they can't help to wonder why he is here and protecting Emma. I decided to voice everyone's question. "Why are you here and where did you come from."

Kurama signs and lays down on his paw and since her is as big as a normal fox right now it wasn't that hard to do in the crowded diner. **"That is not my story to tell it is the Kit story to tell and she should be waking up soon."**

'Inside Emma's mind"

Emma wakes up and see a place filled with big trees larger than what she is used too. She observes her surrounded and can't help to feel at home surrounded by the trees. She doesn't know why she is feeling this way and decides to walk down a dirt trail because she is drawn in that direction.

When she reaches the end, she sees a beautiful scenery from the stream with the sun shining at just the right angle makes it look stunning. But that is not what catches her attention. What catches her attention is a blonde teenager meditating near the stream.

As Emma draws closer she sees that it is a boy that looks like he is seventeen, with blonde spiky hair, natural tan skin, and three whisker at each cheek. His height is 5 feet 7 inches, wearing a tattered orange jumpsuit under a long jacket with flames licking the bottom.

As Emma was looking at the teen, the teen was beginning to wake up from his long slumber. He begins to observe this woman that he knows that is his reincarnation. She is beautiful with blonde hair reaching to her waist, but what stood out is her emerald eyes.

Emma realizes that the teen is awake and observing her. She coughs and gives an awkward wave. "um..hi, my name is Emma Swan. I was wondering where are we." The blonde teenager stare at her for awhile before answering.

"We are in your mind right now and the reason I am here in your mind is because you are my reincarnation. I come from a different dimension than you, but I will explain everything to you when you wake up with the others. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Emma jaw drops at this comment, but compose herself. She is wondering how he is going to do this. Before she was about to ask. The teen touches her forehead and transfer all the knowledge of what Kurama told the others outside. He unlocked her chakra channels and taught her two jutsu so that he could exit her mind before he fully assimilate with Emma with all his knowledge and techniques given to her.

'Outside of her mind'

Emma begins to wake up with everyone starring at her. She looks around and sees Kurama lying next to her observing her.

"**So did the Kit explain anything to you inside your mind?"** Everyone except Emma is shocked by this comment. Emma does not see this and she shakes her head but put her hand in the familiar hand signs that she seen what Naruto gave her. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" A cloud of smoke appears and in the cloud is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yo." Everyone sweatdrops, while Kurama gets a tick mark and light hits Naruto in the back of his head.

"Ow Kurama, why did you do that for." Kurama decides to ignore that comment and indicate to tell everyone what is happening.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am Emma incarnation from a different dimension." Almost everyone is shocked by this comment, but Naruto continues talking.

"In my previous life I was a shinobi, or a ninja. As ninja we lived in the hidden village that is ruled by the Kages. The Kages are the strongest in the village and is in charge of and protects the village. The ninjas in the Elemental Nations are not like the ninja in your world. As ninja we have abilities that might seem like magic, but it is not since we use chakra to accomplish these feats." Naruto pause so that everyone can soak in these information.

Henry is giddy about this because his mom is not only the Savior, but she was a ninja in her previous life. "What is Chakra."

"Chakra is a mixture of spiritual and physical energy to create the techniques that ninjas use. As ninjas we us chakra to create ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and fuinjutsu. Ninjutsu is used to manipulate the elements, genjutsu is used to create illusion, taijutsu is like martial arts or hand to hand combat. And lastly my favorite is fuinjutsu, the are of sealing."

Everyone is shocked by this news, but Rumpelstiltskin was more intrigued by this knowledge of a separate world that he never heard of.

"My world was a world that is ravage by war with a thin line with the smallest argument could lead to war. In each village, they train young kids to become ninjas to harness these abilities at Academy. I will not sugarcoat it, in these Academy they might teach history and mathematics, but it is a place that teaches kids to be soldiers. There is a ranking system with genin being the lowest, following chunin, jonin, and following is Kage or Sennin."

Almost everyone was shocked by this news of a place training little kids to be soldiers.

"**Kit I think we should explain to them on the bijuu in more details and how you died."**

"Yea Kurama. Kurama explained what the bijuu are, but he left out that the bijuu's are almost immortal and cannot die and the only way to stop them is to seal them in babies. From a young age these babies are often abused by everyone in the village and treated as the plague or outright beaten until near death. And in most villages do not treat these kids as people but as the bijuu themselves and could result in turning them into emotionless weapons that only follow the orders of the leader." Naruto stops to take a breathe so Kurama decided to continue.

"**Naruto here was my jailor and from an early life from when he was a newborn there were numerous assassination attempts from poisoning to starving him to death. And since Naruto had no parents because his father was the one that sealed the me in him because he was the leader of the village. It was suppose to be that his father died sealing me into Naruto, but since I didn't want to be sealed again I attacked Naruto, but his parents protected him and died only knowing there son for a few hours."**

By now most of the females are reduced to tears and the males are pissed on Naruto life. Henry looked like he was about to cry, Snow and Charming was sadden that a little boy had to go through this in life.

"**Naruto was one of the Jinchuuriki that had the hardest life because he had not parents to protect him from the villagers, so he had to live in constant fear for his life. At the age of three he was kicked out of the orphanage by the matron with the reason that a demon should live in the street. This action lead to many chances for Naruto to be chased and beaten by the villagers that formed mobs. The worst is his birthday, the day I was sealed in him. This day the villagers had a game called "fox hunt" for when they search for Naruto and when they find him they would chase him and when he is caught he is torture within an inch of his life. At this time the village leader would be busy because the civilian council will distract there leader so that the villagers could kills the fox brat."**

Some people were disgusted, angry, and sad that Naruto had to go through this at such a young age. Regina and Emma was shocked about this cause what they went through was nothing compared to what this teen lived through in his life. During this speech Naruto looked sad, but determined.

"As I got older it became a little better with less beatings, but it became worse they decided to reject my existence and that hurt more to the beating. I decided to do something about so I decided to act out in the form of doing many pranks around the village to show that I was there. I made friends and I had a dream to be Hokage so that the people will have to notice me and for me to protect my precious people.

People begins to smile through this. Naruto told the people of his life as a genin and the adventures he went on and explains to them of the akastuki and the fourth shinobi war.

Many people had numerous reactions as Naruto and Kurama explain there story until they reach the very end when the shinigami decided to reincarnate Naruto.

Naruto then goes on to why he is explaining this to them because Emma will have all his abilities and memories, but she will still be Emma since his time ended and that Kurama will stay with her to teach and look after her.

"And that is my story, but I told you a sugarcoated version of my childhood and that Emma would not have these memories because any sane person that has these memories will go insane."

On the surface Regina is calm, but underneath her mind is a raging storm from all the information she receive from the teenager and confused about her feelings for the Savior. She thought back to the time when she heard that Emma kissed Hook when they were in Neverland she realized that she was jealous, but dismissed the feelings.

Snow and Charming were also confused about these news and was wondering about Emma life in the system they knew it was a hard life for her, but they knew that it was not as difficult as Naruto's. And they realized that they also admire Naruto because he did not succumb to hatred.

Henry, Red, and Granny started to admire Naruto more non more than the latter two because they understood what Naruto was going through from there "gift" that they were burden with.

Henry asked why was Naruto telling this to every. ".. I am telling this because Emma will have all my knowledge and techniques and when she gain these abilities she will need her family support through and to explain why Kurama is staying with Emma since there souls are tied in this life."

Naruto turns to Kurama "Well old friend I guess this is farewell I hope that you won't bother Emma here too much."

"**Don't worry Kit I will look after her and her loved ones and it is not farewell when I am still here with your soul in blondie here."** Kurama ignores the glare that Emma sent him with that comment. And continues to say his good byes to Naruto as he fades. Emma then started meditating to assimilate his memories with hers to understand him and his techniques.

Everyone is quiet as this was happening with many people pondering this event. Rumpelstiltskin was thinking of ways to use Emma, Belle was thinking of the knowledge that Emma has of this other world, Regina was thinking of the strange feelings for Emma when she is supposed to be in love with Robin and hate Emma for ruining her life.

Every decided to leave for the night to gather their thoughts on this new development when suddenly Emma fainted again after she got out of her meditation.

"**Leave her be I will take her home." **when people were about to rush to Emma after they saw this happening.

When Kurama arrived at the apartment that Emma shares with Snow and Charming, he put her down on the bed for her to rest after the long day. Kurama proceeds to sleep next to Emma to guard her.

When everyone in Storybrooke were in there homes something was happening when the urn that followed Emma and Hook back from the past opened and a person started forming from the liquid with the only way to tell the identity of this person is her long blue dress and ice magic.


End file.
